rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dust/@comment-144.13.178.23-20151018170203/@comment-4010415-20151028044814
Actually, Nopaw, we haven't truly seen any brown Dust (the only brown we've seen can be argued to actually be various shades of yellow, in WoR: Dust), and the artist who did WoR: Dust, Kristina Nguyen, said that green Dust is wind. So, earth Dust is not green or brown. While speculating about all the colors we've seen so far in January of this year, I narrowed down white as possibly being earth Dust, through process of elimination. Literally all of the other colors have evidence toward them not being earth. * Red = Fire. "Ruby sneezes on Dust" scene; red Dust crystal was called "Burn" in the first episode. * Dark blue = Ice. Supposedly. The arena in the RWBY vs ABRN fight made things a bit confusing. Anyway, "Ruby sneezes on Dust" scene. She sneezed on red, dark blue, and yellow Dust, which produced fire, ice, and electricity. * Yellow = Lightning. ^ Again, the "Ruby sneezes on Dust" scene. The Dust crystal in WoR: Dust that seems to be various shades of yellow (Dark yellow is a brown kind of color) has a lightning bolt shaped shine on it, and a silhouette picked it up and used it to summon lightning. We haven't seen brown Dust anywhere. And no, none of the tubes in From Dust Til Dawn are brown. They're orange, and they just look brown because of the glass. * Green = Wind. Like I said, Kristina Nguyen, who did the art for WoR: Dust, said that green is wind. * Light blue = Maybe some kind of energy. Weiss and Neo have both produced some sort of shield with light blue shockwaves (Neo's umbrella shaft seems to have a barrel, like Roman's cane, so that could possibly expel Dust; Weiss has light blue Dust in Myrtenaster, and she used Myrtenaster to draw the circle for the shockwave shield). I suspect it might also be behind the laser streak things she shot at the giant Nevermore in Players and Pieces, but it's hard to really get any evidence on that. * Purple = Maybe darkness. One of the Dust clones Blake produced had a black and purple effect. This is literally the only time any of her clones have ever had that effect. They usually just blur and fade away, and when a Beowolf passed through one in Search and Destroy, there was white and light purple energy, like the arc she sent at Roman on the train. Furthermore, she made the clone right in front of his eyes, possibly to blind him from seeing what she was gonna do next. * Orange = Some kind of heat, flame, lava, something or another. It's up for debate on exactly what it is, but it's the Dust that Cinder has used, at the very least in her stealth suit, and it's probably responsible for the obsidian swords she created. That leaves white. The colors of Dust that Weiss gave to Blake are red, dark blue, yellow, white, purple, light blue. White is the only one of those six that I haven't been able to find an association with any other element.